Peppermint Winter
by Pricat
Summary: It's December and an new adventure is about to begin for the Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights when they find out about an new Punk Princess and that she's from the Swampy North Pole
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay, I'm happy I finally get to write this, as it's been in my head for a long while and it involves the Punk Princesses, as it's Christmas and they're set to perform at Winterjam a popular concert that happens in the kingdom on Christmas.**

**But a whole new adventure begins when they see an new Punk Princess at the SWampy North Pole.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was mid December, but Fiona was anxious along with Snow as the other Punk Princesses had promised to return for Winterjam, a popular concert that happened on Christmas, but hoped they remembered.

"I'm sure they'll come, Fi-Fi.

They promised." she replied.

But they heard the throttle of a dragon like motorctcle, as a certain dark blue skinned Punk Princess was on it, wearing a leather jacket, with black fingerless gloves and jeans with biker boots.

"Hey, I told you we were coming.

Jen and the others are at the Cavern." she told her.

Fiona smiled, as Dana was on her shoulders as they were heading to the Cavern, a popular place for ogre and human kids to hang out which was run by Rose's parents, Brogan and Cookie.

They knew this Christmas was going to be different and special.

* * *

But in her room in her father's castle in the Swampy North Pole, a young teenage ogre with dark purple hair was playing an electric guitar, as she loved music and was a great singer and had great musical talent like her mother, but her father Ogre Claus thought his daughter's music was just a hobby.

Her name was Yamaica or Yama for short but she was very beauitful like her mother who'd disappeared a long time ago, when she was six but she still played the guitar everyday, when her father wasn't trying to teach her what he knew but she was weaing punky clothes and smiled.

She had Christmas magic like her father but also felt that some musical magic was within her and trying to emerge, but always faded when she stopped playing.

She was fourteen years old, but wanted to be a performer like her heroes, the Punk Princesses who saved music in all worlds by using their Punkix but knew her father would say no.

"Yama, I need your help to feed the dragons!" she heard her father say.

Yama then put her guitar down on her bed which had red and green covers on it and left her room, heading to the stables where the dragons that pulled her father's sleigh lived, but laughed as they were excited seeing her.

"At least you guys are happy to see me.

I wish I could be like the Punk Princesses.

Instead of being like my father." she said feeding them.

She was unaware that her father had overheard her, knowing she was very musical and different compared to him.

He then went back to the workshop.

* * *

Bronx laughed, as he was doing a drum solo as he'd missed playing the drums for a long while as Punkix emitted but Snowgre blocked it using his Punkix.

"I know you're excited dude, but watch it!" he said.

He then saw Rose and the other Punk Princesses there but Shaia noticed that Fiona was acting a little strange, but the long dark red haired ogress had a vision where the Dragon of Song had told her about another Punk Princess.

"I'm fine, Shaia.

Let's get to work." she said as they agreed.

Snow would talk to her when they were done.


	2. Going To The Swampy North Pole

**A/N**

**Here's more and listening to Glee Christmas music made me wanna write more, as Yama's father is kidnapped by Kiana and Rumpel, so she asks the Punk Princesses to help.**

* * *

Later that day, Fiona and Snow were heading to the hideout where the others were, but the ebony haired princess wondered why her friend was so quiet, but understood after Fiona told her, but heard laughter, as they approached the hideout.

It had been snowing since the start of the month, and Snowgre along with Bronx and Izz were having a snowball fight, as Ogre Child and their friends were watching.

They wondered what was on Fiona's mind when Ogre Child heard somebody calling for help through her Blue Moon Ogreix, as it was a young ogre girl with dark purple hair but she lived in a strange castle made of gingerbread, as Snowgre gasped.

"it came from the Swampy North Pole, where Ogre Claus lives.

But I thought it was just a story." he said as Izz was being sneaky.

The silver grey furred male Psammead then threw a snowball at him, but stuffed snow down his leather jacket, which made the half yeti and ogre male angry, as Jen sighed.

"Portalus Openus." Ogre Child said.

Blue Moon Ogreix then emitted from her slender dark blue skinned hands, as it created a portal leading to the place from her vision.

"You want us to come too, guys?" Jen asked them.

"Maybe you guys should stay and prepare for Winterjam.

We'll be back soon, I promise." Ogre Child said.

She kissed him on the lips as she and the other Punk Princesses went through the portal, but Jen sighed seeing the portal close.

* * *

Yama awaoke in the middle of the night, hearing sirens as she knew that somebody was trying to kidnap her father, as he brought Christmas to ogres in every kingdom on Christmas Eve, but left her room, as she saw Joel the leader of her father's helpers going to help.

He was fifteen, but Yama had a crush on him, as they'd been friends since she was little, but followed him, using magic to make herself unseen.

She saw a pale skinned ogre female with long tendril like dark hair and dark eyes like Ogre Child from the Punk Princesses but knew somebody from the band she admired would never do this, but Kiana cackled using dark Punkix to knock Ogre Claus out.

Joel was angry, seeing her vanish, but hoped that Yama wasn't here, as this would upset her, but ogres everywhere who were excited about Ogre Claus coming on Christmas Eve.

Yama then went back to her room, as she was playing her guitar, but wished the Punk Princesses were here, as they could help get her father back, looking at her poster of them which was on her wall.

But she had a vision of her heroines coming here, making her excited as she was playing her guitar.

* * *

Fiona along with the other Punk Princesses were amazed as they were in the Swampy North Pole, but they sensed that Kiana was here, as they rushed towards the huge gingerbread castle but saw the young ogre girl from their vision waiting for them, but she was excited.

Fiona smiled, as the fourteen tear old was hugging them, but they went inside, as it was beauitful as they felt Christmas spirit, but Yama was leading them to get something to eat and drink, but Joel smiled seeing them here.

The fourteen year old led them to the kitchen, as some of her father's helpers were baking and cooking, as they sat down.

"Where's your father, the legendary Ogre Claus?" Rose asked her.

"H-He was captured by a mean ogre female who looked like Ogre Child.

But I know you guys can help him, right?" Yama told them.

The Punk Princesses nodded in agreement, as they knew it was their honour to help those in need, as Yama was happy they'd help.

"Thanks, guys as I'd knew you'd help." she told them.

* * *

Rumpel cackled, as Kiana returned with Ogre Claus as she put him in a cage in Rumpel's old lair, but both dark hearted ones had teamed up to destroy Christmas, but Kiana knew that the Punk Princesses would try to stop them.

"They won't win, Kiana.

Their Punkix is no match for me!" he replied.

The pale skinned dark Punk Princess knew that her good hearted sisters, along with their Punk Princess friends would try to stop them, but she hoped their plan wouldn't fail.

She then hoped nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

Shaia was in awe, hearing the strum of guitar strings in the gingerbread castle, as she and her friends were exploring but it was coming from Yama's room along with their first album, as the light blue skinned Punk Princess pushed the door open gently, seeing Yama jumping on her bed, playing her guitar while listening to one of their songs.

Her long tendril like silver hair was tied up in a long braid, but she smiled, seeing posters of them on the walls but saw a drawing of Yama as a Punk Princess playing a guitar but she felt Punkix in the girl's aura.

_She's the one from Fiona's dream, the new Punk Princess._

_Wait until I tell her._

_They'll be so stunned._

Yama was stunned seeing Shaia there, as she almost dropped her guitar, but Shaia used her Punkix to make the guitar hover in the air and land on the bed, as Yama was in awe.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you, Yama.

I heard playing and was curious.

You really like us, huh?" she said.

The young emerald skinned youngster nodded, as her dark purple hair covered her eyes, as she was telling Shaia about wanting to be a performer, but she understood.

"It's good to be a performer, Yama.

I'm sure your father will understand." Shaia told her.

Yama then hugged her, before they saw Fiona enter as she looked worried.


	3. One Of Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, as I know she likes this and I love how this chapter starts, as it's hilarious.**

**I actually nearly spat out apple while writing because it was so funny.**

* * *

Snowgre smiled, as he was putting ice skates on, as he and the other Punkix Knights were finished rehearsing for Winterjam, but were waiting for the girls to return from where ever they'd gone.

But Snowgre had suggested playing hockey on the ice rink in Far, Far Away and Jen agreed as he along with Bronx and Izz hadn't played ice hockey before but were curious, as Snowgre knew ice hockey was a contact sport.

Izz was in the net but wearing a hockey mask over his small silver grey furred face, but wearing elbow and knee pads along with ice skates.

Snowgre had explained the rules to them and Jen, but he pushed past him, hitting a slap shot as Izz didn't block it, but Jen heard him curse in Arian, as he had a gloved hand to his cheek.

"Izz, you okay?" Bronx asked skating over to his brother.

He was grossed out, seeing Snowgre had knocked out two of Izz's baby teeth, but heard him whimpering in pain.

"Way to go, Snowg!" Jen said clapping sarcastically.

"It was an accident, Jenora.

He should've blocked the shot, but he can still play guitar." Snowgre told him.

Bronx was going to use Arian magic to heal it but Jen stopped him, knowing Izz had to go see a dentist, but Jen knew this wasn't going to be easy.

_I hope the girls are doing okay, where ever they went._

_But I feel a wave of negative Punkix like Kiana is back but that's impossible, as we took care of her a long time ago._

_It doesn't make sense._

Jen was broken out of his thoughts, as a snowball hit him in the face, making him annoyed, seeing Snowgre had thrown it but knew he was having fun.

"That's enough, Snowgreia!" he yelled.

Snowgre's light blue skinned face reddened, knowing that was his royal name that his uncle and the other ogres in Snowia, his home called him, as he was a prince but didn't want people to know.

But Bronx and Izz sighed, seeing both ogre males having a Punkix duel, but Jen and Snowgre noticed their attacks were weaker than they normally were.

"Our Punkix works better when we're not fighting, guys." Bronx told them.

Jen understood, as he relaxed but Bronx knew he was worried about Ogre Child and the others.

"They're fine, they can handle themselves." Snowgre told him.

"That's true, but we don't know where they went." Jen said.

They were silenced by Bronx, as he was having a vision sent by Dana, as it was of a huge gingerbread castle but Snowgre then had an idea.

"You think you can open a portal to there, guys?" he asked.

Jen's hazel eyes widened, understanding the half ogre/yeti's idea, as they could focus on going to where that vision came from.

"We'll try, Snowgre.

But it's a long shot.

Portalus Openus." Bronx said.

Strong Heart Equinix emitted from his brown grey furred hand, creating a portal leading to the place the vision had came from, as the Punkix Knights were in their armour, but went through.

The portal closed after they'd went through.

They then appeared in a snowy land, as Snowgre felt powerful magic in the air, stronger than Punkix.

His emerald green eyes widened, seeing the huge gingerbread castle, surrounded by a winter village with ogres everywhere.

"I-I can't believe we're here, as I've heard stories about this place." he said.

"Snowgre, where in Aria are we?" Jen asked.

"We're not in Aria or even Far, Far Away.

We're at the Swampy North Pole, where the girls are.

I bet they're in the castle.

Let's go!" he said racing forwards.

Bronx, along with Jen and Izz saw huge Nutcracker guards guarding the castle, and knew they'd think they were intruders but went after Snowgre.

"Sleepus." he said.

Arian magic emitted from his jet black armoured hands, making the nutcracker guards fall asleep.

"Let's get inside, now they're asleep!" Snowgre said as Bronx agreed.

He hoped that the girls were safe, but heard music, knowing that it was them.

* * *

Kiana was angry, seeing that the Punkix Knights had joined the Punk Princesses and knew they'd be stronger, but she knew that Christmas wouldn't come, as Ogre Claus saw a silver bell filled with magic, as it was the Bell of Christmas and hoped Yama was coming to help him.

"She'll never come, as she's weak, just like my Punk Princess sisters!" she snarled.

"You're wrong, as she is like her mother." he replied.

But he was growing weak, as he was strong in magic, when ogres had Christmas spirit.

* * *

Back in the gingerbread castle, Yama was sad as she saw the damage Kiana had done to her father's workshop, as it made her cry, but Fiona and the others were stunned, that Kiana would be this low and try to ruin Christmas for their own kind.

"Maybe we can help fix the damage done, so Christmas can go ahead." Rose said.

"Even if you guys helped, my father's the only one who can bring Christmas to ogre kids in every kingdom." Yama told them.

Jen looked at a photo of Ogre Claus, and then at Yama, but Snowgre heard scared growls, as Yama saw the dragons were scared from what Kiana had done, as she borrowed Ogre Child's guitar, but was playing a Christmas song to calm them down.

Unaware to the young ogre girl, Punkix was glowing in her eyes, and emitting from her being but it faded, as she stopped but Fiona was in awe, seeing Yama was the one from her vision.

"Yama, you have Punkix." she said as the girl's eyes widened.

"Me, one of you guys?

Awesome!

But my father wouldn't be too happy." she told them.

"WEll, maybe we can change his mind when we rescue him.

But first, let's fix Christmas.

What do you say, Yama?" Snow said as Yama nodded smiling.

They then saw Punkix emit along with Christmas magic, as they were in awe.

"Wow, I am one of you!" she told them.

Fiona and the others laughed as they got to work, but Ogre Child saw Izz was wearing a mouth brace.

"Ask Snowgre." Bronx said.

The dark blue skinned Punk Princess saw Snowgre heading over to the Naughty and Nice room, as her long tendril like black hair hid her pointed ears which had dragon studs in them.

"What did you do to Izzard?

It hurts for him to talk." she said.

"I kinda knocked two or three of his baby teeth out playing hockey.

Jen's freaked out, and on't talk to me.

It was just an accident, right?

Hey, we're all on the Nice list!

Even Izz." he said.

Ogre Child along with the others were curious, seeing their names on the Nice list along with their human friends, as Yama joined them and knew they were in awe.

"Well you guys should be, as you help others along with protecting music in all worlds.

I hope my father's alright.

Christmas spirit makes his magic strong." she told them.

"Don't worry Yama, it will." Snowgre said fired up.

Jen elbowed him, hearing this but their Punkix was getting low, because of all the fighting they'd been doing recently but Fiona knew Christmas was important.

"We'll do our best, Yama." she told her.

"I know, as you guys can do anything." she told them.

She was dressed like her father, which they thought was cute, but used her Punkix to make it more Yama's style.

Yama was in awe, as Punkix surrounded her, transforming her clothes.

Her hat was now a red and green baker boy cap with a snowflake guitar on it, but wore a red and green top with a silver skirt, but wore purple fingerless gloves that matched her hair but wore red and green striped leggings with biker boots with jingle bells on the hem.

"T-Thanks, guys.

Now I look like you guys." she said.

They then got to work.


	4. Creating Some Christmas Spirit

Y

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I knew she enjoyed the last chapter and hope she likes this one.**

* * *

ama smiled as her new friends had nearly finished fixing the damage that Kiana had done to her father's workshop.

She was using her Punkix to help but Jen was still angry at Snowgre for knocking out Izz's baby teeth.

But his Punkix was getting weak along with Snowgre's as they were fighting but Bronx was trying to put cookies into a blender for Izz, since he couldn't eat yet until Christmas Eve, which was when he could take the mouthbrace off.

He then saw his brother wrapping gifts with Rose and the others, but needed extra hands.

Yama knew that Kiana had turned most of her father's workers to stone, but she wondered if they could use Punkix to break the spell.

"It's worth a try, Yama." Fiona said.

She and the others then combined their Punkix as it blanketed the workers, but after it had faded, the workers were back to normal.

"It worked, guys!

Thanks." Yama said hugging Rose.

Snowgre smiled, as it was cute, but saw the young girl floating in the air, as the other Punk Princesses and Punkix Knights were in awe.

"How's she doing that?" Bronx asked.

Joel then joined them, knowing the answer.

"Her magic got stronger as there's Christmas spirit here.

Christmas spirit makes our magic strong." he told them.

They understood, but thought it was cool as they knew that Kiana thought Christmas was ruined, but she was wrong.

She had to rescue her father from Kiana, but had a plan.

She'd need help.

* * *

Kiana was feeding Ogre Claus gruel, as he was slowed down by it, as he'd been trying to escape from his cell but was hoping that nobody would help him escape.

But he felt a tingle of Christmas spirit in him, as he had a feeling that Yama was doing his duties for him, knowing she would help him.

He knew that Christmas was coming, whether or not Kiana and Rumpel were trying to stop him.

A smile crossed his face, as magic emitted from his hand, making the bars into candy canes, as Kiana was in awe.

"How the heck did you do that?" she demanded.

"Christmas magic, Kiana.

Christmas can't be destroyed, no matter how you try to stop it." he told her.

She then used her dark Punkix to make the bars turn back, to his disapoointment.

She cackled leaving.

* * *

Joel was helping Yama and the others by going through the Naughty and Nice lists, but saw Kiana's name on the Most Naughty list, but Ogre Child and Shaia weren't that shocked.

"It figures, as she's a jerk.

She kidnapped Yama's father, trying to wreck Christmas for ogrekind so she should be made to eat coal." Shaia said.

They were stunned, hearing her say that, as she was normally quiet and tender hearted.

But Yama understood, as she hoped her father was okay, but had an idea getting her snowglobe.

It allowed her to see where her father was, anywhere in the world, but it showed him in a cell in an underground dungeon, but it made tears well in her eyes.

"We know where he is, Yama.

We'll get him out, I know it." Snowgre told her.

She knew it was true, as they'd proven it already.

But she knew on Christmas Eve, a lot of ogre kids were gonna be excited, but had a plan.

She was going to step in for her father, as it was the week before Christmas.

She knew she could do it.


End file.
